


Kink adventures with Sam Winchester?

by destinysbastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Clit, Cuddling, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking, Grinding, Here we go, Intimacy, Love, Morning Sex, New Relationship, Piss kink, Smut, Trust, Watersports, enjoy, humping, idk - Freeform, ooooh, pee kink, there will be more of that but this was not quite the time yet, trying kinks, underwear grinding, very light bdsm undertones, waking up together, yass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinysbastard/pseuds/destinysbastard
Summary: You and Sam have known each other for three weeks. It was clear to you both that there was a very special connection between the two of you, and thus it didn't take long for you to start exploring all kinds of things together.Basically: You have a piss kink and Sam doesn't mind fulfilling your fantasy...There will certainly be more parts, more of this specific kink as well as other ones... Just see it as kink adventures with Sam! I don't know if this will ever develop into an actual bigger plot but who knows. Enjoy!





	Kink adventures with Sam Winchester?

_Ah- my bladder_ , was the first thought that popped into your mind after waking up. You turned to your side, relieving some of the pressure on your lower torso.

Rubbing your face, you stifled a yawn and when you settled back down and opened your eyes, you met the loveliest face in front of you. Features softened by sleep, hair a bit messy, Sam has also just woken up and was now smilling serenely at you.

"Mornin'," you breathed and he replied with a low "hi". If his morning voice wasn't the sexiest thing ever. You scooted over a bit to get closer to him and he greeted you with a warm kiss and his hand softly brushing through your hair.

Your relationship was rather fresh... it had been, how long? About three weeks now. You had met at a bar after Sam's brother Dean had abandonded him for some tall girl, and you'd been tugged along by your friends who were really just there to find some participants for one-night-stands. Sure, you could use some physical contact again as well, but hook-ups in bars weren't really your thing. So both you and Sam were pretty surprised when you found each other and got into an hour-long talk, discovering an undeniable connection.

"Mmm," you moaned as your kiss deepened and his hand ran along your back. You'd totally forgotten about your bladder- until Sam pulled you closer into him and you definitely felt it again.

"Oh, gosh, I've really got to pee, give me a minute," you said, moving to get up. But Sam wasn't making any effort to let you go. His one hand was tightly wrapped around your waist and the other had your arm in an effortlessly strong grip.

"Sam, what the hell? Let me go, or do you want me to piss all over this bed?" you asked, a small laugh puncturing your words.

"Maybe." For a moment you were both completely silent, and just staring at each other. Was this what you thought it was? It'd been just this tiny, playful response, but there was a lot more behind it.

This one night, when you'd gotten pretty drunk together, watched the stars and talked about everything you could think of, you'd told Sam about some of your kinks... He'd asked, after all! You'd been so scared of what he would think, that he might think you're totally weird or something; but he had seemed to take it alright, at least it didn't seem to bother him. But the only thing you knew he had also seemed very interested in himself was bdsm... You hadn't expected him to take you up on that... _other thing_. Is that what this was though?

"I mean, you could just go here. It would really save you a lot of energy," he joked. Oh, this _was_ it.

You had wanted this, you had fantasized about this, but now you weren't sure what to do exactly. You'd never done it before, and there was something truly terrifying about it – something so intimate, as if you were to bare yourself completely in front of him – but not in a sexy way, just in a very vulnerable way.

Upon your lack of reaction, Sam ran his hand along your side again and kissed you softly, then murmured, "You don't have to... I just thought, maybe you'd want to."

You couldn't help but smile. No matter what, Sam would always be so damn considerate and caring, it made your heart beat in a whole different way.

"I do. I do want to," you whispered back and kissed him again, your tongue coming forth to meet his in a long, breath-taking kiss.

He pulled you closer once more, again elliciting a similar reaction as before. Your breath hitched and a light "fuck" left your lips, and Sam seemed to enjoy provoking more reactions from you by pushing in just the right places while kissing you relentlessly.

After a few minutes it was rather pain than just fullness that tensed up your lower stomach, and you knew it wouldn't even be healthy to hold back much longer. "Asshole," you laughed as Sam was clearly amused by your suffering. "You can end it anytime," he said and you knew he was right. What was the big deal? You could just do it, just let go, put an end to your pain and finally... live your longheld fantasy. But a part of you was still a bit scared of crossing this line.

Of course Sam noticed your hesitation. "It's no big deal," he said inbetween kisses to your neck. "You just..." He pulled you on top of him, to straddle his hips. "Let it go."

You were looking down at him and you could barely believe how amazing he was. How many ways he was there for you, practically making it impossible not to trust him.

You swallowed. Your body was still holding it, still tensed up, like it is when you're anywhere you're not supposed to pee – or not used to peeing. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, willing your body to relax. Sam's hands came up to run up and down your legs, gently caressing your skin.

It took another few moments, and a lot of just believing it's okay, Sam was there and he wanted you to do this, too. But then, slowly but surely, you felt yourself loosing to the tension that had built up in your vaginal muscles.

It started as a hot feeling of alleviation, soaking through your panties.

You breathed out, half-moaning and throwing your head back. At first you were just caught up in the feeling of finally relieving the pain, but then you opened your eyes back up and Sam's hazel ones were staring back at you, a darker green than usual. He was beautiful against the pale sheets, hot and bothered and you were just suddenly taken back into the moment, realizing that you were peeing on your boyfriend.

The stream was consistent, hotly soaking Sam's boxers, trickling onto his skin and dripping into the sheets underneath him. Everything was wet, warm and sticky and somehow the liquid between the two of you seemed to intensify every touch and every movement.

Sam was watching you closely, and rutted up into you, making you moan and pick up the speed of your breathing. Oh, yes... You craved friction. The stream of your piss hadn't exhausted quite yet, but the pain in your stomach was gone, and you decided to set a small break to what was hindering you from moving.

As you engaged your muscles again and stopped peeing, Sam had a slightly questioning look on his face. You simply replied by moving your hips, grinding onto his erection, and he in turn answered with a moan. Moving with all those wet clothes in between wasn't easy, but it felt so dirty and hot.

You were supporting yourself with a hand on his chest, while rocking back and forth, enjoying it, but soon it wasn't enough anymore.

You shimmied out of your panties, threw them aside and kissed Sam longingly. Still slightly up on your knees, you said, "I just need to finish this." and this time it took a lot less to let go and pee freely again. It was a whole different feeling without the panties on, and you were enjoying the sound of it splashing onto Sam's skin underneath you.

Before your stream had even ended, Sam brought up his hand to rub his thumb along your slit, using the wetness to then massage circles into your clit, which had you writhing in no time.

As good as Sam was with his hands, more than anything, you just needed to feel close to him _right now_. You got to pulling off his boxers, and he helped you with it, and finally his aching cock sprung free. Every time your breath was taken away a little at the sight of him like this, and you couldn't wait to feel him inside of you.

" _I need you so bad,_ " you moaned, and soon enough, you were pushing down, filling yourself with his pulsing length. " _Fuck_."

He half-smiled at you, half-grunted at the amazing feeling of being so deep inside of you.

You started rolling your hips, moving up and down still almost agonizingly slow, when Sam suddenly seized you by your hips and turned you around so he was on top now, immediately pushing into you with full force. You gasped, there sure was some pain mixing with the pleasure, but it was the most amazing feeling in the whole damn world.

He took a bit of time to not go too fast and let you adjust but soon he couldn't hold back anymore and started remorselessly thrusting into you, hips snapping over and over again.

The way he had taken control turned you on beyond any measures and you couldn't really do anything but grip the sheets beneath you, and moan and shout as he pounded into you.

His hand came down to rub your clit and that's all you could take, in a matter of seconds you felt yourself dangerously nearing the edge.

"Sam, I- I'm coming," you gasped, and he pounded into you almost a little harsher.

"Hold on for me, just a bit," he growled, and you weren't sure you could promise that.

But before you even knew it you felt his movements stutter and his hand compensated for it, rubbing your clit ferociously. " _Now,_ " he whispered into your ear, hot breath against your sensitive skin. Stars were exploding and nerves tingling, as he pushed into you a few last times, then emptying himself deeply inside of you and slumping down, only holding himself up by his arms.

You hadn't had such an intense orgasm in a long time. "Wow," you breathed, and he brought forth a tiny laugh, lost in his hard breathing.

He gently slipped out of you, dropping onto his side next to you.

"Yeah."

A moment filled with breathing.

"We should clean this up..."

Teasingly, you said, "We can do that later." and scooted over. He followed to your side and you settled down in each other's arms; you were both hot and sweaty, and well, pissed on, literally. But you couldn't care less, as you embraced him tightly and felt like the luckiest girl in the world, to have him like this.

"Thank you," you said. "oh, it was your idea," he replied with a smile.

You both fell asleep again and cleaning everything was quite a lot of work. But all you could think was: worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, Kudos and comments! Always happy about that kinda stuff. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
